High School Musical III: Curtain Calll
by CJX
Summary: The pulse has quickened and things are heating up the week of the winter musical. Accidents, Jealousy, love, breakups, and a shot at broadway. This is High School Musical III Chapter 11 up
1. Chapter 1

CJX story

**High School Musical **

**III**

**Curtain Call**

**(Before reading this story I strongly suggest that you read High School Musical II Lights Camera Action because this is the sequel)**

**For all of you who don't know this is the story of Troy Bolton, and Gabriella Montez. That being said. Let's get this party started! Things were getting cool at Troy's house as everyone was dancing and cheering to the music of their favorite duo. Lisa and Leo Grant, together the two were the hottest group on the music circuit, not only that they were Ryan and Sharpay's idols! Or, maybe just Sharpay's. This was one of the highest times in Troy's life he had Gabriella, his friends and he reconnected with his father. Now he was dancing with Gabriella at the best party he himself had ever thrown. Everyone he invited had come but looking around he found Ryan dancing with a new girl, let's see how they're doing.**

**"How you doing?" He asked as the music began to move more expeditiously**

**"I'm cool, come on you can't catch up!" She called back teasingly**

**"By the way I'm Ryan Evans!" He said **

**"Jeniffer Lee" She responded**

**Over by the table Sharpay sat with Zeke, the first man who ever loved the ice queen of East High**

**"Sharpay about what I said before about Ryan being your only friend, I just want you to know I'm here for you to." Zeke said putting an arm around her shoulder**

**"Thanks Zeke" She said hugging him "I'm sorry I let my ambition blind me from seeing that I was wrong." **

**"Did I just here a girl say she was wrong?" He said then he inclined his ear to her "Should I call Ripley's believe it or not?"**

**"Shut up." She said playfully punching him on the shoulder**

**"You guys seen Troy and Gabriella?" asked Chad walking over to them with an arm around Taylor**

**"Yeah they were talking on the couch in the living room." Sharpay told him**

**"You think we should talk to them?" Taylor thought out loud**

**"If they're busy we'll leave them to each other." Kelsi said as she walked up behind them**

**They went back inside to find the two talking rapidly to each other. Gabriella was on Troy's lap and not looking like it bothered her to be there. Troy on the other hand looked incredibly satiated.**

**"Hi guys" Chad said as he opened the sliding door**

**"Hey what's up?" Troy asked as Gabriella slid off his lap**

**"Just looking for you, Darbus called she said she has someone she wants you to meet tomorrow." Chad said**

**"Cool what time?" Gabriella asked**

**"Free period when else?" Taylor said as if it were obvious**

**"Hey have you guys seen Ryan?" Sharpay cut in coming from behind the door**

**"Yeah he was dancing with that new girl." Troy replied**

**" Dancing they've been all over each other all night!" Chad gleefully proclaimed**

**"I've never seen so much love." Taylor joked**

**"What's up guys? This is Jennifer, Jennifer this is, everyone." Ryan proclaimed**

**"Nice to meet you" Sharpay said shaking her hand "Ryan dad called it's time to go"**

**"You can swing by my house if you want that's where Gabriella and I are staying." Taylor offered **

**"Alright see you then" Sharpay wave as she left with Ryan at her side**

"**I see you had fun."**

**"Yeah she's great." Ryan proclaimed happily **

**"Did you get Ms. Darbus' call Ryan?" Sharpay asked pleasantly**

** "Yeah free period." He said "Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!"**

**"Why is it always Ashton? Can't it be J-lo or a women please?"**

**"Yeah but that's kind of personal." Ryan responded **

**As they walked the rest of the way home.**

**(Short chapter sorry about that but it'll get exciting don't worry it's just the calm before the storm also I do not own HSM) **


	2. Chapter 2

**High School Musical**

**III**

**Chapter 2**

**The Meeting and the fight**

**Troy and Gabriella went to school hand in hand happily that next day wondering whom Ms. Darbus wanted them to meet. But, when they came to school during free period they got a big surprise. **

"**I'm sorry alright! I didn't mean to do that it was an accident! What else do you want me to say?" Chad begged mournfully **

"**You two-timed me, what am I supposed to say?" Taylor yelled**

"**I pushed her off me I didn't kiss her she kissed me!" Chad argued seemingly regaining his composure**

"**Were done Chad, I thought I could trust you. I guess I shouldn't have put my faith in someone that didn't have faith in me." She said calming down**

"**Whoa guys what happened?" Troy said ceasing the unpleasant conversation**

"**I'll let the Neanderthal tell you." Taylor snapped back walking out angrily**

"**Chad what did you do?" Gabriella asked**

"**I was at the party dancing with her and then she went to the bathroom. So I kept dancing and then this girl started dancing with me. Taylor comes back but when she comes back the girl kissed me I pushed her off but all Taylor saw was the contact." Chad explained tearfully **

"**So she broke up with you?" Gabriella asked sadly**

"**Yeah and now I just want to punch something." He grumbled**

"**Listen were going to talk about this at lunch we've got rehearsal now so we'll finish this at lunch." Troy said shaking his hand reassuringly**

"**I can't believe they broke up I've never seen Taylor that angry." She said clinging to Troy a little bit tighter**

"**What's wrong?" He inquired**

"**It's just that seeing all these relationships fall in made me think about us and where we are with each other." She explained slowly**

"**Listen Gabriella no matter what happens we'll be together." He assured her with a hug**

"**There you are!" Called a frantic Ms. Darbus "Come in come in"**

**They made their way into the theatre quickly looking about the room for Ryan and Sharpay. Then next to Ms. Darbus, they saw two very familiar faces.**

"**Everyone this is Lisa and Leo Grant and they are the top performers in a new Broadway musicale entitled "In Your Dreams" and they need a couple to costar in the play and I said I have two!" She said gleefully**

"**Hello everyone you probably know us all Ms. Darbus was our teacher here as well a while ago and we know East High like the back of our hands." Leo said cheerfully **

"**With that out of the way during the next few days we will be examining you all to see if you're right for the show. Lisa smiled "Then we will have a series of auditions"**

**Chad meanwhile sat in the locker room wondering what to do next.**

**Where to go from here**

**By CJX**

**Chad: What do I do now**

**I can't let this end**

**It's like a game that I just can't win**

**I failed the one I loved**

**Now I'm in full blast pain**

**How could I let this thing end**

**When it barely begun **

**Now she won't even see **

**How much I care**

**I'm full of fear **

**And I shed a tear **

**Because I don't know**

**Where to go from here**

**(Taylor in science)**

**Taylor: Why'd I let myself believe **

**That dreams could come true**

**Now I don't know what to do **

**About me and you**

**It's falling down a hole that's just way to deep**

**Chad: It's like I just can't sleep**

**Both: I'm full of fear **

**And I shed a tear **

**Because I don't know**

**Where to go from here**


	3. Chapter 3

**High School Musical **

**III**

**Chapter 3**

**The first date and the Accident**

**Chad and Taylor's breakup was the subject of gossip that rocked East high. Every time someone mentioned their names one of them would go into emotional hysterics all through the hallways. Ryan however was happier talking to Jennifer all those days. Of course Troy and Gabriella were going strong relationship wise. But for Sharpay things were getting weirder and weirder as things changed at school and at home. But something even worse manifested itself at rehearsal the next day.**

**"Alright I want to see you all working hard on your parts today Ms. Darbus as you know is absent so we'll be filling in for her today I want to see Troy and Gabriella's new song tracks preferably now!" Leo instructed the duo**

**"Is everyone ready I want to hear it!" Lisa chimed "Ready let's go"**

**Stand Up**

**Troy/Gabriella: Stand up, and be somebody **

**Don't let nobody take it away**

**And that's all we got to…**

**Before they could finish their song, a stage light came crashing down from the ceiling, narrowly missing Gabriella's right shoulder sending glass flying everywhere. **

**"What was that?" Troy shouted**

**"Who did that?" Gabriella screamed**

**"Look over there!'' Kelsey yelled over the mass of confusion "Someone cut the rope on that light backstage."**

**"Who would do that?" Lisa said running up to the stage "Are you two okay?"**

**"Yeah we'll live to fight another day." Troy responded congenially **

**"Has anyone seen Ryan and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked staring around the room**

**"Of course it was them!" Leo shouted "let's go find them."**

**"But Sir they're not even here. How could they have done it?" Troy asked**

**"That Mr. Bolton is why we have backdoors." Lisa observed pulling on a door**

**Meanwhile**

**Ryan was walking toward one of the coolest people he ever met at East High. She was smart she was outspoken and she was beautiful. He and Jennifer were fast friends and hung out every night. Whether it was over the phone or in person they did it. Now in Ryan's mind it was time to take things to another level.**

**"Hey." He said as he made his way over to her**

**"What's up?" She responded happily**

**"I didn't get to see you after the party and um, I was wondering that is, if you're not busy-"**

**"Yes Ryan I'll go out with you." She answered cleverly**

**"Great, I'll pick you up at 7:00?" Ryan rambled on**

**"Cool I'll see you then." Jennifer smiled at him**

**"Ryan?" Called a female voice**

**"Whoa you're two-timing already? Slow down tiger." She whispered playfully**

**"No it's just Sharpay. Um so tonight, the big date, see you!" He waved cheerfully running toward the sound of his sister's voice**

**"Where have you been, we missed rehearsal!" She snapped furiously**

**"You know you could have gone alone." He snapped back hotly **

**"Well excuse me for wanting to know where my brother was." She argued stomping her foot at him **

**"Let's just go ask Troy and Gabriella what we missed." Ryan suggested clearly yielding to his sister's demands**

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**But went they went into the theatre they saw something shocking and blinding. There was a man dressed in black messing about with ropes and chains. He looked up and saw them and ran.**

**"What are you guys doing? Waiting for a show?" A voice from behind them said jovially **

**They turned around to see Troy and Gabriella standing there and not looking too happy… **


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material but the plot

**High School Musical III**

**Chapter 4**

**I can't take my eyes off of you **

**"So it just wasn't enough to almost get us expelled? Now you're trying to kill us!" Troy shouted angrily**

**"Whoa dude what's your problem?" Ryan asked bewildered**

**"You guys dropped a stage light and almost nailed us that's our problem" Gabriella yelled in reply**

**"Really I was more under the impression that you two were nailing each other." Sharpay snapped back venomously "And we didn't drop the light. Ryan was talking to Jennifer and I was looking for him trying to get here!"**

**"But who else would be stopping us from performing?" Troy asked himself in a small voice**

**"That's too many people to count." Sharpay told him while filing her nails**

**"You know what I'm sorry we assumed it was you. Innocent until proven guilty" Gabriella said calming down**

**"Hey have any of you guys seen Taylor or Chad?" Ryan chimed in unexpectedly **

**"They won't even go near each other. It's like they never met" Sharpay said sadly**

**"Look guys if we can get them back together and keep the show going this will be the best time I've had in years" Troy thought out loud**

**"I just hope we don't have anymore accidents on stage." Gabriella said putting an arm on Troy's shoulder**

**"See you I have date to get ready for." Ryan called joyously as he walked out behind his sister**

**"a date with who" Troy called back**

**"Jennifer!" He said**

**The Date**

**Ryan spent the next hour getting ready and by 7:00pm he was date ready in his shirt and tie. He took Sharpay's car over to Jennifer's house and went up to the door. As he opened it he saw her dressed in a very well fitting black dress.**

**"Ready tiger?" she asked excitedly**

**"You know it" he said as they sped off **

**"So where are we going?" She asked **

**"Just a little club I like to call The Spot." He said cleverly **

**"Don't they do karaoke there?" She asked **

**"You got that right." He said as he parked in front of the fancy old building**

**They walked in and took a seat at the table and began talking. It was a perfect match. But another one walked in after them. **

**"Hey guys!" Troy greeted them "I didn't know you came here"**

**"Look it's Troy Bolton wildcat champion everyone. Why don't you guys and your friends sing for us!" Called the host **

**"You want to?" Ryan asked **

**"All four of us?" She said**

**"Come on try it!"**

**I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You **

**(High School Musical Soundtrack #10)**

Troy:   
You never know what you're gonna feel, oh  
You never see it comin' suddenly it's real

Gabriella:  
Oh, never even crossed my mind, no  
That I would ever end up here tonight

Both:   
All things change  
When you don't expect them to  
No one knows  
What the future's gonna do  
I never even noticed  
That you've been there all along

Chorus  
Troy & Gabriella:   
I can't take my eyes off of you  
I know you feel the same way too, yeah  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
All it took . . . Was one look  
For a dream come true

Ryan:  
Yeah, we got a good thing goin' on

Jennifer:  
Oh, right here is right where we belong

Both:  
You never really know what you might find  
Now all I see is you and I  
You're everything I never knew  
That I've been looking for

Chorus  
Ryan & Jennifer

All:  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Oh, oh, oh yeah  
So let the music play  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
Yeah, the feeling's getting' stronger  
And I never ever felt this way

Alright, I see everything  
In your eyes. . . Oh yeah  
Alright, something's happening  
Cause everyone's around but  
You're the only one I see

Chorus

I can't take my eyes off of you  
Feelings like I never knew  
I can't take my eyes off of you  
From the start. . . Got my heart  
Yeah, you do  
Can't take my eyes off you

**"Whoa you sing!" Ryan exclaimed when the song was over. "I was just going to sing to you!"**

**"Not anymore, I used to" Jennifer mumbled sadly**

**"But why would you stop singing? I mean it's great!" Ryan pressed her**

**"Don't try to pry it out of me! Please, look we had a great time Ryan I'm surprised though, I knew you could sing but wow!" She complimented him \**

**"Thanks." He said bowing but when he brought his head back up she gave him the most amazing kiss he ever imagined that brought everything together full circle **


	5. Chapter 5

**High School Musical **

**III**

**Chapter 5**

**The next day Ryan began to watch Jennifer a little bit closer over that next day the two of then were coming closer than close could be, but as their love blossomed Chad and Taylor's wilted like that of a dying flower. Troy and Gabriella would try to bring them together but it seemed to keep ending up the same. Chad would say something stupid and Taylor would make a crack about his intelligence. What was worse curtain call was only two days away. Ms. Darbus was crazy as ever in rehearsal. Troy could swear she was channeling Coach Bolton. But in the lunchroom that Wednesday the dysfunction reached its greatest height. **

"**You know Ryan Jennifer can sing. Has she ever thought of joining theatre club?" Gabriella asked him from across the table. **

"**I can't really answer that, she hasn't even talked to me about that." Ryan said wonderingly **

"**It's funny though that she won't even sit over here?" said Sharpay sitting down next to him**

"**I think that's enough." He said finally**

"**Because I'm over here you can't talk about a girl?" She asked a bit taken aback**

"**It's just that I think it's a personal thing." He said **

"**Right but Troy and Gabriella know all about it." She snapped back angrily**

"**Are you guys fighting like an old married couple again?" Chad asked sarcastically from behind them**

"**At least they would've made it." Taylor snapped from behind Gabriella**

"**Guys what's up?" Troy asked **

"**Nothing" Chad muttered**

"**What's wrong Chad to busy to cheat on anyone today?" She whined teasingly**

"**Would you two stop fighting, please!" Gabriella yelled**

"**Jennifer looks a little lonely I think I'm going to go sit with her." Ryan said walking away**

"**I'll bet I wont hear anything about it." Sharpay said angrily**

"**You know what you should hear? Jennifer's singing." Troy said taking his usual seat next to Gabriella**

"**She sings! Great" Sharpay complained stomping away**

**Stuck in the Middle**

**By CJX**

**Gabriella: The peace is gone and you can see**

**That friendship is running from you and me**

**They wont speak to each other**

**Troy: There's a war between sister and brother**

**A love decays and starts to pass away**

**Now there's nothing to say**

**Both: It's like things never changed**

**Were back to where we started**

**And now everyone's broken hearted**

**All cafeteria: They're lost and might never be found**

**They used to always have each other around**

**Both: Friendships crumble **

**families fall**

**We were the champions one and all**

**Now something's trying stop us**

**It's tearing them apart **

**Now were stuck in the middle of a field of broken hearts**

**Troy: This is just how it starts**

**The friends to the end**

**Just can't win**

**Gabriella: Do we begin again **

**Or have we fallen into sin**

**It just can't be the end**

**Both: But this is true**

**If I'm stuck in the middle**

**I'd rather be stuck with you **


	6. Chapter 6

**High**

**School**

**Musical**

**III**

**Chapter 6**

**What's Next**

**Sharpay stomped her way out of the cafeteria in a jealous rage like no one had ever seen. She threw herself up against her locker in anger and it opened up to reveal a note. It was no mistake who had written it that quick scribble was from only one person. She turned around this time to lean on her pink locker door. And then made her way to the one place she knew that he'd be. Sharpay entered the gym and ran over to hug the one she was looking for.**

**"Zeke thank god." She said hugging the basketball player**

**"Hey" he said hugging her back smiling**

**"So what's up?" Sharpay asked **

**"Guess what? I think I know who dropped that light on Troy and Gabriella." He said as he held her**

**"Who and when I find them I am going to kick some…" **

**"Calm down!" He said cutting her off "I don't know for sure but I think it was Kelsey." **

**"Kelsey? But she was playing the piano, how could she?" She questioned his theory**

**"She had help." He answered simply "She was the first to know how it fell. Think about it."**

**"I'm not sure….**

**Taylor on the other hand was talking to Gabriella and spilling everything.**

**"I'm never talking to him again, he's a two-timing lying piece of dirt!" She shouted out the chem. Lab window**

**"Taylor calm down, it's going to be okay. Are you sure you're not overreacting to this?" Gabriella asked her**

**"Um, no Gabby he broke my heart!" She cried stomping**

**"You guys have to try to be civil with each other at least, I mean come on can't we just be friends." She said soothingly **

** ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Maybe not)**

**Troy and Chad **

**In Gym**

**"Look dude I think you should talk to Taylor, and by me I mean Gabby who will kill me if I don't tell you that Taylor loves you and she misses you." Troy said while dribbling **

**"She won't listen to me. You know how stubborn Taylor can get. How'd you get Gabriella to talk to you?" Chad asked taking a bad shot**

**"I went to her house and sung to her." Troy explained quickly**

**"Then what do I do?" He asked sadly **

**"Whatever you feel like you should do." Troy responded **

**"But what if I don't know?" He inquired**

**"You'll know. I've got a plan but you have to follow it to the teeth"**

**\**

**"What is it?"**

**"You'll find out… **


	7. Chapter 7

High School Musical

III

Chapter 7

After all the conversations ended there Troy and Gabriella called each other and talked all night. It was clear that getting Taylor and Chad back together would be no small feat and they wondered if it was even possible. But at rehearsal they had bigger problems. As the duo began to sing keep on moving the finale they sung and danced all over the stage and just when the song was over the set started to fall. As they fell everyone began, but of course Kelsey tripped and the moon piece landed on her leg.

"Oh my God Kelsey!" Gabriella shouted running toward her fallen friend

"I'm fine my leg just really hurts." Kelsey said as she tried to get and fell again.

"It's broken come on you need to go to the hospital!" Troy said picking her up

"I got her Troy!" Jason said taking his fallen girlfriend from him

"What happened to my set!" Ms. Darbus shrieked " and my pianist "The show's in one day people one day of rehearsal left and I will replace those who need to be if it arises be back here at 4:00!"

"Hey look someone knocked off the plaster that supported everything!" Leo said examining everything

"But who could've done that?" Zeke said running "Of course it couldn't be Kelsey the set broke her leg"

"It was Sharpay." Troy stated simply

"It couldn't have been her." Zeke argued back

"Who's the only one that would do this?" Troy shot back furiously at his Teamate

"Show me some proof and I'll show you a lie!" Zeke yelled as he walked away

"Yeah whatever." Troy said

"Guys I just saw Zeke! What happened?" Ryan asked

"Dude, your sister happened, she knocked over the whole set and broke Kelsey's leg!" Troy shouted

"Calm down man it wasn't her." Ryan responded as if this was common knowledge

"Troy it's not Sharpay." Gabriella said

"Then who?" He shot back "I don't see any reason why it wouldn't be her"

"Troy calm down." Gabriella said hugging him

"Whatever." He said walking away from them

Together

(Troy in the hall and Gabriella on stage)

Gabriella: Do you even listen to me

Don't you know what I say is true

Or should you think I lied to you

Troy: How can I believe what she says is true

How could I just change my view

Now what do I do

Both: We sung the same song before

And now we sing it even more

It's a harmony we never lose

And we'll hold it forever

As long as we sing together

Troy: How could I walk away

Now I just miss your voice

And how together we rejoiced!

Gabriella: But now were running the other way

You can walk but baby please

Both: Don't run away from me

Because it's true

I will always love you


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the material but the plot

**High School Musical III**

**Chapter 8**

**The Musical was only a day away and its two stars were arguing like mad over the incidents backstage. Troy had called Gabriella twice last night apologizing profusely and keeping peace. Things eventually wound down but he still suspected Sharpay and his suspicions were only confirmed the next day.**

**"Ryan we're going to miss rehearsal come on!" Sharpay said running towards the auditorium**

**"Sharpay calm down we still have two minutes." Ryan said jogging to keep up**

**"We already missed two this week and the musical's tomorrow. Do you realize how important it is that we stay on top of things?"**

**It was then that Ryan's cell rang and on the other end was Jennifer. **

**"Hello" said Ryan**

**"Hey look I'm sorry about not telling you about my singing it's just that it was this big personal issue and I didn't want to put it all on you." She explained very quickly**

**Choose**

**Jennifer: I can't find you **

**What's going on **

**Is there something wrong**

**Sharpay: Ryan keep running**

**We gotta sing**

**Jennifer: Ryan I gotta tell you something**

**Ryan: What do I do**

**Jennifer/Sharpay: This is about me and you **

**So you gotta choose**

**Ryan: Who do I talk to**

**Sharpay: Come on Ryan**

**Jennifer: I need your help**

**Sharpay: You gotta sing**

**Both: Pick something**

**Ryan: How do I choose?**

**What do I say**

**Why did this have to happen today**

**Jennifer/Sharpay: This is about me and you **

**So you gotta**

**Students in hallway: You gotta choose**

**Don't abuse the other**

**Sharpay: Come on you're my brother**

**Jennifer: You're my man**

**Ryan: I just don't understand**

**What do I do**

**Kids:(shouting) Choose**

**Sharpay: Blood is thicker than water**

**Jennifer: But without water you'll never be a father **

**Ryan: Where do I go who do I turn to**

**All(except Ryan): You gotta choose me or her**

**Or someone's out the door**

**You gotta choose someone to be by your side**

**Because you cant hide**

**Choose!**

**Ryan: Quiet!**

**(dialogue)**

**Ryan: leave me alone!**

**(Singing)**

**All(except Ryan): You gotta choose me or her**

**Or someone's out the door**

**You gotta choose someone to be by your side**

**Because you cant hide**

**Choose!**

**Choose **

**Choose**

**Ryan: I choose Nooooooooooo one!(Slams theatre door)**

**"Everyone just leave me alone." Ryan said walking in**

**"Dude are you okay?" Troy asked**

**"As if you care." Ryan snapped **

**Then the new set fell and behind it was………….**

**Coming Soon**

**Behind The Music**

**Of **

**High School Musical**

**(Film one)**


	9. Chapter 9

High School Musical

III

Chapter 9

This time a woman in a mask was running out of the door. She was carrying something pink.

"Get back here!" Troy shouted chasing her

He ran into the lunch

"Food fights!" She shouted in an obviously artificial voice

"No!" Troy shouted

She kept running back and forth across the room under cover of flying food. Then Troy jumped at her and was hit with a ball of mashed potatoes in the face and knocked down. As he rushed at the mysterious women he was shocked to see her mask go up slightly and reveal a fleck of blonde hair then she dropped the pink thing she had been carrying onto a table and disappeared out the door. He tried to chase her but he was tripped by a fallen chair. The pink unidentified object was a comb. Of course in Troy's mind there was only one person capable of this.

Meanwhile at the Theatre

"Ryan what's wrong?" Gabriella asked walking towards him

"It's Jennifer and Sharpay I can't keep the two of them happy. Jennifer wants me to help her with her emotional issues. Sharpay wants me to sing and rehearse everyday all night long. I can't keep up and they're driving me mad!" He shouted

"Ryan the fact is we're talking about two girls you care about. Your girlfriend and your sister" she thought out loud

"Yeah, I just can't balance between the two of them." He said in distress

"Think about it Ryan what if you allocated time between the two of them?" she said

"What do you mean?" he asked quizzically

"Listen to me you could hang out with Jennifer and Sharpay at different times on different days." Gabriella explained more in depth

"They would never agree to that, Sharpay is too headstrong and Jennifer's too busy to keep up with another task." He interjected

"Trust me if they need you that much then they'll do this." She explained

"Ok now let's see…

"Ryan where is your sister?" Troy shouted

"Dude calm down why are you yelling, and covered with food" Ryan asked

"I just chased your sister through the cafeteria and all over the school now where did she say she was going?'' Troy questioned him angrily

"Troy how many times do I have to tell you she didn't do it." Ryan argued back

"Think about it how much does she tell you now that you two are fighting? Ryan, just think about what you're saying." He said

"Shut up!" Ryan said punching him in the face

"Ryan!" Gabriella shouted

"You know what Troy I know that my sister didn't do this, and I'm going to prove it." He proclaimed

"She dropped her comb and ran and I saw blonde hair!" Troy snapped back walking away from him. "Gabi are you coming to help Chad?"

"Yes but we need to talk." She said walking ahead of him

In the hallway

"Troy I'm glad you didn't hit him back but why are you covered in food? And how can you just blame Sharpay for the set incidents?" She asked with her hand laced in his

"Well what am I supposed to think? Look at what she's done to us she almost got us expelled; she tried to stop us from auditioning, what else could she be capable of?" Troy asked bewildered

"I don't know but you need to let it go ok? Whether she did this or not we still owe it to her to give her the benefit of the doubt." She told him rather sternly

"Especially the doubt part." He muttered back

(In the cafeteria two hours later at 4th period lunch)

The cafeteria had been cleaned perfectly and the kids who had started the food fight were in detention n and Troy and Gabriella were talking with Chad and Taylor who sat as far from each other as possible in a joined effort to stay away from each other.

"Like I said, I know it was Sharpay I saw the hair and the comb." He declared pounding the table "But anyway Kelsey gave us this song and we wanted to know what you think of it."

"Ok just as long as I don't have to dance with him." Taylor said backing away even farther from him

You really love me

Troy/Gabriella: We never see what can be

Because of everything we can't see

Troy: Were always too afraid to look

Gabriella: Because were afraid of what we'll find

Troy: But it's just about you and me this time

Gabriella: I can see you and me this time

Both: We can't break away from each other

We never hide from each other

Gabriella: You take better care of me than my mother

Troy: You always stick with me like my father

Both: And as I can see you're always there for me

Please don't run away because I can see

That you really love me

So I won't let you go

Your love is the only one I can know

And with you I can grow

So the world can see it's all about you and me

(Taylor and Chad move closer towards each other)

It's in your eyes I can see

Everything's about you and me

Things are getting stronger

The feeling's taken over me

And now I believe miracles happen for you and me

You're there guiding me in all I do

And the truth is that I love you

(Chad and Taylor start to dance Troy and Gabriella smile at each other)

I can see past those crystal eyes

I'm filled with a great surprise

Because in those eyes I see that your love has captured me

Because I know with you I can be anyone I want to be

(Chad and Taylor kiss and so do Troy and Gabriella)


	10. Chapter 10

**High**

**School**

**Musical**

**II**

**Chapter 10**

**(In Ryan's Dressing Room)**

**Ryan Evans sat there in his chair refusing to believe what it was only possible to believe. Sharpay had to be the one doing all these things to people. Troy was right, she wasn't talking to him because they were fighting. Jennifer was trying to tell him something. It was harder now to figure out who to call between them. Just as he was about to pick up his phone in walked Leo. **

**"Hey Ryan what's up?" He asked sitting across from him**

**"Girl problems." Ryan muttered under his breath**

**"Sister and girlfriend?" He inquired knowingly**

**"How do you know?" Ryan asked surprised **

**"Ran into yours and she looked angry." He told him "By the way you really shouldn't kick her out of your life"**

**"What do you mean?" He asked back**

**"When Lisa and I were growing up we were just like you two. In every musical, top of the food chain all of that."He explained then he grunted "But in Senior year I started dating this girl her name was Madison, beautiful girl. I never exactly told Lisa and she of course got angry. But then we talked it out for a long while and now we sing together still, and Madison's my wife." **

**"That is incredible, how'd you balance them?" **

**"We made friends."**

**"Thanks Leo see you later."**

**As Ryan left the room in came a brunette with blonde highlights. **

**"Did he buy it?" asked Lisa**

**"Hook line and sinker." Leo said **

**(In the hallway)**

**Troy, Chad, Gabriella, and Taylor were walking triumphantly through the hall. Chad and Taylor had reconciled and were just as close as before. **

"**How's it feel to be in the arms of the woman you love?" Troy asked**

**"It feels pretty good." He answered jovially**

**"This great were all in this together again." Gabriella said**

**"Don't you guys have rehearsal?" Taylor asked **

**"Oh yeah." Troy said grabbing Gabriella's hand and running**

**"See you guys later" She said following him.**

**(Ryan's dressing room)**

**"They're going to fall for it I can't wait." Came Lisa's voice**

**"We bulldoze the place and build our new theatre." Leo said greedily **

**"School closes and we get the insurance money because we took out the policy for them." **

**As the two chatted back came Ryan to the door hearing their voices he stopped and then listened to what they said. Then the door opened and he fell in.**

**"Ryan were you eavesdropping?" Asked Lisa with mock politeness "Tie him up"**

**"Hey let me go!" He screamed dropping his cell phone as they carried him to a door backstage then Leo pulled a switch and there was a room then they threw him in.**

**"You guys are sick let me go!" Ryan snapped at them**

**"Sorry can't do that"**

**Then they left him there.**

**(Hallway near the dressing room)**

**"Ryan" Jennifer called knocking then she saw his phone and looked down at it the screen was cracked and the room was empty "Ryan's missing!" She shouted**

**(Can they save Ryan? Find out in Chapter 11)**

**Preview Page**

**Behind the Music **

**Of **

**High**

**School Musical **

**(One)**


	11. Chapter 11

HIGH

SCHOOL

MUSICAL

III

Chapter11

The Big day

(I do not own HSM)

"What happened?" Gabriella asked

"Who screamed?" Sharpay asked running into the scene at them. "Oh it's you."

"Sharpay not right now Ryan's gone!" Jennifer said

"Run him off already have you?" She snapped back venomously "Who are you anyway?

"Ask your brother." Jennifer said fiercly

"Guy's this isn't going to solve anything right now we need to find Ryan, and I don't think arguing will do it." Troy said standing in between di

"Look he cracked his phone." Taylor said staring down at the phone in Jennifer's hand

"This is all my fault." She cried

Me and You

Jennifer: Love is that thing

That makes you scream

But I forgot that thing

And now it stings

Because I can't take my eyes off you

I don't know what to do

Because I'll never get over you

You're in my mind

All the time

You helped me find

That thing that makes me strong

Ryan: (In the room) She's gone from me

Because I couldn't see

That you love me

And my sister too

But I realized that I love both of you

Jennifer/Ryan: We love each other

Were in each other's minds

And each time we define

Who we are

I look around and then I found

I'm no longer bound

In my heart by you

This is you

This is me

Together we've got the victory

Yes it's true

Now it's all about me and you

Jennifer: You and all of the things you do

Make me feel like I can be

Anything I want to be

Ryan: I am you

And you are me

Jennifer/Ryan: It's all about me and you

"It's all my fault" she said putting her head in her hands

"The musical is tomorrow guys and were not going to find him

(Lisa and Leo later that night.)

"Ryan, you seem so melancholy aren't you happy? Tomorrow you can watch the school fall apart. Troy and Gabriella will get the part on Broadway. You can see the play here at the new Grant theatre in East High's place. Come on stand and cheer for us." Lisa spoke happily pulling off the wad of fabric gagging him

"You disgust me, this is your old High School how could you just tear it down?" Ryan asked in shock

"First before I tell you you're going to our hotel." Lisa said

(Chapter 12 coming soon)

(Look for HSM behind the Music)


End file.
